Augustus Kira Clover XIII
|birthday= October 22nd |sign= Libra |height= 160 cm |weight= |blood= AB |eyes= |hair= |family= Finnes (grandniece) |occupation= King |squad= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= Royal Capital |manga= Chapter 29 |anime= Episode 23 |jva= Jun Miyamoto |eva= Sonny Strait }} is the king of the Clover Kingdom. Appearance Augustus is a middle-aged man wearing fancy clothes and wearing a crown. Personality Augustus is a very lazy and self-centred man who is always jealous of Julius for being so popular with the folk. He does not respect common folk at all and believes people of royal blood to be superior to those that are not. Asta also pointed out that he has no aura and he is super petty. Biography During the Eye of the Midnight Sun's attack on the Royal Capital, Augustus is in bed with two women and demands to know where Julius Novachrono went. Marx Francois assures the king that he and the others will keep his majesty safe in place of the Magic Emperor. Months later, during the Star Awards Festival, Augustus comes forth to greet his people. When the crowd's response is lackluster, he berates them; however, this sours their opinion more. In an attempt to win them back, he takes credit for Julius' work and plan and announces that the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base has been discovered and that he will select Magic Knights for an elite squad, the Royal Knights. Asta questions why the king will be choosing when the Knights respect the Magic Emperor and Captains, and discusses with Yuno how someone with so much magic power has not done anything remarkable. In his rage, Augustus demands the two boys' heads, but Julius intercedes and explains that the two may one day protect the king. As Julius calls an end to the ceremony and the crowd cheers for the Magic Emperor, Augustus grumbles to himself, still upset. A week later, several Magic Knights have gathered for the Royal Knights Selection Exam, and Augustus explains the rules of the Crystal Destruction Battle Tournament. He falters when explaining why they are competing in teams, and Julius interrupts, pointing out that the squad will need cooperation, power, and strategy. Augustus is annoyed later when Julius seems to ignore him. For the matches, they sit in chairs on the platform. During the first match, Augustus is greatly impressed by "Xerx" and his Trap Magic and considers him as the first pick for the Royal Knights. During the second match, Augustus is dissatisfied with Magna Swing. When the first round ends, Augustus is unhappy that Asta and Yuno have not lost yet. Later, during the ninth match, the king is confused about how Asta destroyed Kirsch Vermillion's Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard. Several days after the exam, Augustus attends the first gathering of the Royal Knights squad. After Nozel Silva is introduced, Augustus explains that a royal captain is needed for the Royal Knights. Augustus has Langris Vaude's parents brought before him to answer for their son's actions and decides to end the betrothal between Langris and his grandniece, Finnes. A mage barges in and announces that the Royal Capital is being attacked and forces are approaching the castle. Angry at the interruption, the king demands to know what the Magic Knights are doing. Battle Prowess Magic *'Light Magic': Augustus uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate light. TBA.png|link=Absolute Monarch of Saintly Brilliance|Absolute Monarch of Saintly Brilliance Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': Like many other nobles, Augustus has a large mana pool. Equipment *'Grimoire': Augustus possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various light-based magic spells. Events *Star Awards Festival *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Battle of Clover Castle Relationships Julius Novachrono Augustus is jealous of Julius Novachrono's popularity with the common people. Trivia *Augustus' favorite things are being touted and looking over the country from his castle. *Augustus is the most disliked by animals. References Navigation es:Augustus Quila Clover XIII fr:Augustus Kira Clover XIII Category:Royals Category:House Kira